Squad
See Creature, Creature size, Trample. Category:Squad Cards, Category:Payback Cards, Category:Steadfast Cards Squads are almost always Small-sized (S) creatures (Card:Parasite Swarm is an exception) with a complex game mechanic that somehow just seems natural; many of the mechanics related to squads are intuitively comprehensible concepts. For example, they appear on screen as a group of small creatures that move as one unit (whenever possible); an attacking swing by a extra-large creature hits more than one of the creatures, so the unit as a whole takes damage for each creature struck. Smaller units may only be able to hit one of the creatures at a time, so Overkill damage, that does more than enough damage to kill a single member of the squad, does not spill over into damage against the others. Grouped units are always selected and treated as a single unit; they cannot be divided or merged with other units summoned from the same card. Further, the damage and life statistics are shown for a full group of men, each member does a fraction of the displayed damage and only has a portion of the indicated life. If individual members' life falls below zero, they die and will permanently reduce the member count of the group. The player may revive dead squad members through use of a Shaman or a healing spell. Squad members can not ''be revived by placing the group next to friendly structures. Small units count as six towards the unit limit of 120. No matter how many members are alive it is always 6. Medium-3, Large-5, XL-10. So small units are disproportionate consumers of unit limit capacity for their power. Squads' problem of low lifepoints is somewhat diminished by the discrete nature of its units. For the many single attacks (non-splash) that do more than a sixth of the creature's total lifepoints, the damage will not spill over into the next individual creature in the squad. For example, for a squad with six members, each of whom has 50 hit points, each of three melee attacks of 100 damage will kill a squad member, but only deal 150 damage to the squad as a whole, instead of 300. Half of the damage is Overkill. Of course if the attacks can hit multiple individual creatures at once, either from a sufficiently large unit, or a spell or ability, then the fact that it is a squad changes nothing. If a squad is sufficiently damaged, one of the squad members will die permanently, and even if the squad is healed to full, a squad member or members will be missing. Most Squads have six members: Category:x6 Squad Cards; Squads with four members (Category:x4 Squad Cards) are in the minority. On the card, the number of members summoned in a grouped unit is indicated next to the charge value by ''x4 or x6. For example, the Imperials card shows 5x6, meaning that each summoning creates a grouped unit of six men, but the grouped unit can be summoned five times for a total of 30 men. The first number is known as the number of Charges the card has (Card#Card Charges) Tactics Attacks that cause Knockback can actually cause a disadvantage against Squad cards, as subsequent, especially area, damage will be reduced or avoided by faraway members of the squad. To avoid letting members of grouped units die, it helps to micro-manage your units early on, allowing damage to be spread amongst multiple unit groups, and sending weak ones back for healing. If you do have a group that is handicapped because of dead members, you can destroy them to return their power cost to the void and thus to your power pool eventually, and allow you to re-summon full-health unit groups. However, players with a Wheel of Gifts structure card upgraded to level one can use the newly attained "Gift of Juvenescence" ability to revive dead squad mates. Category:Game Features Category:Game Mechanics Category:S Creature Cards